marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 1 672
(Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alex Ross | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Nope. Nope, nope. You want to slow your roll, Falcon, and not treat us like "junior varsity"? | Speaker = Hulk (Amadeus Cho) | StoryTitle1 = Worlds Collide: Part One | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = Jesus Saiz | Inker1_1 = Jesus Saiz | Colourist1_1 = Jesus Saiz | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Unidentified New Man Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* ***** ****** ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** **** ***** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Items: * and * * * and * * * * and * * | Synopsis1 = In a "medias res" flashforward, the two Spider-Men, Peter Parker and Miles Morales, explain in shock that the Earth may have minutes left before being destroyed by an extremely powerful force. In West Orange, New Jersey, in the present, the Avengers are helping evacuate a house ablaze. Viv, the daughter of the Vision, decides to help a fireman on her own, triggering the anger of her father, who tells her she's going to do as he says. Falcon tries to intervene in the discussion, but is dismissed by the Vision. Near Austin, Texas, at the Olympus Station, the Champions' Headquarters, the Hulk and Nova are arguing about the possibility of another planet, the Counter-Earth, existing behind the Sun. The Hulk says its mass would modify the trajectory of the other planets, while Nova argues that he actually saw the planet in his journeys. A satellite is about to show pictures from the other side of the Sun, proving one or the other theory eventually. At the "Genius in Action" Research Lab, in Cresskill, New Jersey, Spider-Man and the Wasp are having the same argument: to the latter's physical arguments, Peter rebuts explaining he's known the High Evolutionary for some time and he knows his planet bends the usual laws of physics. The satellite shows a picture of void space, apparently confirming the Wasp's theory. Suddenly, from said portion of void space, a huge asteroid belches out of nowhere, falling to Earth at high speed and with the possibility to destroy the whole Western Hemisphere upon impact, which is predicted to happen in 51 minutes. Both the Avengers and the Champions rush to take the situation under control. 49 minutes later, in Downtown Lexington, Kentucky, the location where the impact is supposed to happen, the place is taken under control by the Avengers, while the populace is asked to evacuate the area by the mayor. The Champions get there too, and introductions between newcomers are made. The bunch of heroes are divided into groups by Falcon, who takes control of the whole situation despite Ms. Marvel's attempts at doing the same for her team. Thor and Nova are the first to slow down the meteorite, then the Spider-Men continue with a Super-tensible webbing. The Wasp throws Pym Particles at the rock to reduce its size, but for a moment it seems that the meteor disappears from her sight. The Vision hits it with his Solar Ray, but is hit by a roaming piece of rock, striking him in the head with limited damage. Cyclops throws Hulk and Hercules with his ray against the rock, and finally Ms. Marvel embiggens to catch what remains in her hands. After making sure everyone is ok, the expanded team witness the rock's expansion, as the Pym Partcles start losing their effect. At the same time, Viv Vision warns everyone that a sort of vibration has started tearing apart many of the highest buildings in the world, most of which are currently occupied by people. Groups are immediately made by Falcon to control each crisis: Nova and Wasp will deal with Shangai; Thor, Spider-Man, and Ms. Marvel with South Korea; "Spider Jr", Vision, and Cyclops with Dubai; while Viv and Falcon himself go to Manhattan, as she's rejected by her father as a team-mate. Finally, Hulk and Hercules will stay there, investigating the rock's nature with punches, if needed. As the two heroes approach the meteorite, though, it explodes, revealing inside it a New Man, in the form of a flame-spitting minotaur. | StoryTitle2 = Marvel Legacy Primer Pages | Writer2_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler2_1 = Daniel Acuña | Inker2_1 = Daniel Acuña | Colourist2_1 = Daniel Acuña | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * * ** ** Unnamed Skrull soldiers * * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** *** **** ** *** Items: * and * and * * * * * * / * * and * and * * and * , , and * * | Solicit = WORLDS COLLIDE Part 1 Following the events of GENERATIONS comes the long-promised clash between the Avengers and the Champions! The countdown has started as the High Evolutionary, a twisted scientist determined to create a better world at all costs, sets the Earth on a collision course with destruction! The Avengers and the Champions are ready to meet this threat — but will their first cataclysmic clash deter them from Changing the World? PLUS: Includes 3 bonus MARVEL PRIMER PAGES! Story by Robbie Thompson and a TBA artist! | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp: Series C #3: Thor. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Fastball Special/Appearances Category:Digital Comic Code included Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series C)